1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a busway system and, more particularly, to a cover assembly mounted over a plug-in opening in a wall of a housing for parallel bus bars. The plug-in opening has several stabs, each of which is connected to a bus bar.
2. Background of Information
The doors of a plug-in opening in a duct of a busway system of the prior art are hinged and swing outwardly in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal axis of the duct or housing. The bus bars are arranged one above the other in the duct or housing and extend parallel to the longitudinal axis of the duct or housing. The bus bars can either be spaced-apart or they can be stacked on top of each other. In both instances, the bus bars are insulated; are silverplated at all contact surfaces; and are held firmly in place by appropriate means.
Generally, the bus bar arrangement, from top to bottom are ground, "A" phase, "B" phase, "C" phase, and Neutral. The housing is comprised of extrusion members, and the plug-in openings are on about 24" centers in the front or the rear extrusion members. Electrical connections are made to the several bus bars by way of stabs which are selectively attached in order to obtain the desired electrical system, such as, three wire; three wire with ground; four wire; or four wire with ground. These stabs are attached to the bus bars and extend outwardly through one of several compartments or cavities of a brick, which is installed into a plug-in opening in the front or the rear extrusion member of the housing of the busway system.
In these present day brick designs, a hinged door is provided over the brick to close off access to the cavities of the brick when no plug-in unit is installed in the brick. This hinged door can easily be left open when the plug-in unit is removed from the brick.
There remains, therefore, a need for a cover assembly used in conjunction with a plug-in opening of a busway system which prohibits intentional or unintentional access to the cavities of a brick when the plug-in unit is removed from the brick, or when no plug-in unit is installed into the brick.